Devices for treating flushed back fluid from a reversible flow filter wherein the quantity of back flushed fluid from the reversible flow filter is placed in a treatment bath or applied to a band filter system are known from the state of the art. Such treatment devices exhibit a high degree of fluid loss and/or require filter aids such as filter paper for example, for the purposes of removing the solids contained in the flushed back fluid.